witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Meiling
Meiling (메이링 Meiling) is a Witch working under South and is the master of Lee Bairong. Appearance Meiling is a small, skinny girl with long white hair and blue eyes. She wears a long blue cloak over a white shirt, black leggings, white boots and her witch hat, which looks similar to those worn by ancient Chinese Imperial Guards. Personality Meiling seems to be rather reclusive and timid, shown when she hides behind Lee. She is rather dedicated to Lee, as she refuses to leave his side when he is about to commence battle with his father, showing concern and worry for him, almost like a little sister. Story Deception in Bairong Arc She first appears after Lee successfully lands a blow on Emperor Bairong. She floats down besides him, and Lee introduces her. He then tells her to stand back, as he will finish the battle. Although she is reluctant to leave his side, she eventually complies. If the omake is to be believed, Meiling was left behind in the Bairong Empire when Ameton and Calia left. Powers and Abilities Aria: It is mentioned that Lee would need to borrow this in order to defeat Emperor Bairong when he is at his strongest condition.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 70: Page 18. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 Levitation: Meiling is shown floating down slowly next to Lee.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 69: Page 37. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Meiling produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Lee Bairong: Lee is an extremly powerful human supporter who rarely borrows Meilings mana. His strengh surpasses Meiling's which allows him to roam freely and away from her. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Relationships Lee Bairong Lee Bairong is Meiling's supporter. Although he surpasses Meiling, he chooses to stay loyal to her for an unknown reason. The two care for each other as Meiling refers to Lee as "Lee-hyung" (big brother Lee) and she showed concern when Lee was about to go into battle with his father; only leaving after he tried to reassure her. Trivia *Despite being a girl, Meiling uses the Korean honorific 'hyung' instead of 'oppa'. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:South's Group Category:Adversaries